


Waterfalls - Dreamnotfound

by taedreamm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, George - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, heatwaves is a better ff than this go read that, if a cc is reading this leave pls, mcyt - Freeform, ok thats it enjoy, secondhand embarrasment hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedreamm/pseuds/taedreamm
Summary: George surprises Clay by traveling to Florida and they spend a hot week together. George realizes he really likes Clay and confesses his feelings. Then they fuck in an unusual location. (yes this is a rushed story it's not even really a story just sex)
Relationships: Clay | Dream×GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 947





	Waterfalls - Dreamnotfound

It was a sunny, hot day in Florida; the usual. Clay was sitting in his room, trying to play Minecraft but failing miserably because of the heat. He decided he would go out to the nearby public pool. He got out of his chair and changed into swim shorts and a T-shirt. He packed his towel and sunscreen and grabbed his keys. He was heading towards the garage when he heard a knock at the door. He went to get it, and to his surprise, George was standing there smiling with his suitcase in hand. 

“Surprise!” George said, smiling wider. “Hey!” Clay said, taken by surprise but happy. “What are you doing in Florida?” Clay asked. “Just wanted to come here where it’s nice pool weather. And to hang out with you of course,” George said. “I actually have a hotel on hold on my phone. I should probably book a room. Hold on.” George took out his phone but Clay stopped him. “You can stay here if you want,” he said, gesturing openly to the inside. 

“I mean, if that’s ok with you, it’d be much more convenient for hanging out!” George replied. “Yeah totally. I have a guest bedroom. Please, come in!” Clay said. George followed Clay into his house and looked around. He had a pretty big living room and kitchen. His house was an open floor plan with a few windows here and there. George pulled his suitcase into the living room and sat down on a big couch. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Clay asked, opening his fridge. “Do you have Izzies?” “Yep!” Clay grabbed two orange Izzies and handed one to George, sitting next to him on the couch. They caught up and George agreed to join him at the pool. George unpacked in the nice guest bedroom Clay offered and packed a little bag of swimming supplies. Clay and George got in the car and headed over to the local pool. 

The pool was very busy. George and Clay headed into the changing room to put away their stuff and got on sunscreen. Once they were ready, they both walked out into the beaming sun and heat. “Ugh, it’s so hot,” George whined. “It’s Florida, George,” Clay said, laughing. “Whatever.” They both eagerly got in the pool, soon laughing and splashing and having the time of their lives. 

Over the next week, George and Clay had lots of fun and bonded closer while together in person. George soon realized that his little crush on Clay that he could only confirm once they met in real life was a big crush. George didn’t really know what to do about it but he wanted to tell Clay. He hated keeping secrets from his best friends. 

*A few days later at the same pool facility*

The pool was closing soon and the only thing open would be the sauna and hot tubs inside. The pool facility had two different areas, a pool area and a bathhouse. The bathhouse was closed after 5 for children because it became a bar and bathhouse from 5 to 12 every night. Anyway, George and Clay agreed to go to the sauna and then get takeout and watch a movie. 

The two went up to the receptionist at the bathhouse. She told them they could go into the main area with hot tubs and a bar or the sauna, which was clothing optional. George blushed slightly and quickly said that the bar was fine. Clay and George headed into the bar area and chose a hot tub no one was in. Clay stepped in and sighed, leaning back. George joined him. 

“This is so relaxing,” George sighed. “Yeah.” “Can I turn on the jets?” George asked. “Sure,” Clay said, sinking into the water and stretching his legs out. George leaned over the side of the hot tub and pressed the jets button. Soon, the water was filled with bubbles that completely covered the surface. The two sat in silence for a little while, relaxing to their heart’s content and listening to the music being played. 

“Clay?” George interrupted the silence. “Huh?” Clay said, eyes still closed. George questioned if he should say what was on his mind. “I already told you that I’m bi…” George’s started. “Yeah?” Clay said, opening his eyes with more interest. “Well, I um..” George stuttered and blushed, playing with the bubbles from the jets. “What is it George? You can tell me anything, you know,” Clay said thoughtfully. 

“I think- I think I like you.” George covered his face as soon as he let out the sentence. Clay was quiet, thinking about how to reply. George thought Clay was angry or something and he slowly sunk his head under the water in embarrassment. George felt the moving water from the jets in his head as he hid from his own words and his best friend. He soon began losing his breath and reluctantly came up above the water. 

To George’s surprise, Clay was right next to him when he came above the water. “George-“ Clay began. “I-I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry I made you uncomfortable,” George rambled, interrupting. “George.” George stopped, waiting for a response from Clay. “I like you as well.” Before George could reply, Clay pulled George forward into a kiss. 

George froze up at first, but then kissed back. Their kiss was messy and passionate. George pulled away for air. “I don’t wanna ruin our friendship,” George said breathlessly. “We won’t,” Clay replied, face flushed. “If this doesn’t work out we should promise to stay friends.” “Okay,” George said quickly, rushing forward to kiss Clay again. Clay cupped George’s face with one hand while he wrapped his arm around George’s waist underwater with the other. 

They made out for at least 3 minutes, hands all over each other. They both kind of cared if someone saw them, but it was a place for only adults anyway and the lighting was dim. Clay pulled George into his lap, George straddling him. They finally broke apart again. Both of them were furiously red and breathing heavily. 

At this moment in time, George realized there was a large boner under his ass. He could tell Clay knew he knew, just by the expression on his face. If George was being honest, he was hard too. In the back of his brain, he was telling himself he shouldn’t ask about sex, but he was so horny. All of George’s normally prevalent shy behavior had gone out the door. 

“Technically we’ve known each other for a long time so it wouldn’t be rushed-“ George said quickly. “-if we went farther than kissing. Right?” Clay raised his eyebrows. “Do you want to…” George was nervous and excited and scared all at the same time. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. “Maybe a little,” George said. “We could head back to your house right now.” 

“Or… this hot tub is in the back of the room and the lighting is dim,” Clay said, a sassy grin sneaking up his face. Lust had consumed both of the boys. George’s eyes went wide and he blushed even more. He thought for a second and then nodded, looking down. “Are you tested?” Clay asked. “Yeah.” “Good. I don’t think a condom would work underwater anyway.” 

Clay rolled his hips under George, releasing a breathy moan. George was panting as he rolled his hips in unison with Clay’s. He felt Clay’s hard dick in the line of his ass through his shorts while he felt his own dick rub against Clay’s abdomen. Clay leaned towards George’s ear and whispered, “Can I prep you?” George nodded, face feeling hotter than ever. 

Clay grabbed George’s waist and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth. While they kissed, Clay snaked his hand down into George’s swim shorts and felt his rim. George moaned into the kiss as he felt Clay rub his entrance. Clay suddenly pushed his pointer finger into George up to the final knuckle. George bucked his hips forward, surprised. 

The two barely paid attention to their surroundings, so lost in each other's lust and warmth. Thankfully, no one had noticed or paid any attention to the two. Along with that, the bubbles from the jets covered up everything that was happening under the water. To anyone who might pay attention, they were just hugging maybe if you didn’t look too close. 

Clay soon slipped another finger in, the water helping George’s ass be more flexible around Clay’s fingers. Clay scissored George as he moaned into their kiss. George ran his hands up and down Clay’s front and sides, feeling his lightly toned body. Clay’s long fingers felt so amazing inside him and he couldn’t stop releasing little whimpers. He felt like his orgasm was approaching already. 

“I’m- ah!- close,” George whined as he felt Clay push in a third finger. “Wait for my dick. I’m almost done.” Clay slid his fingers in and out quickly a few times before beginning to pull down George’s shorts as he left harsh kisses on George’s collarbone. He pulled George so close that his body was right up against Clay’s. He pulled down his own shorts as he felt his boner pop out and felt the tip hit George’s entrance. 

“Please, Clay,” George whined, leaning over Clay’s shoulder to let him position his dick properly. Clay put himself up to George’s hole and pushed in. “Fuuuck,” George moaned, gripping Clay’s shoulders. Thankfully, the DJ had started playing rap music that was fairly loud, so no one but Clay could hear the way he made George feel, impaled on his dick. 

Clay was about halfway in when he stopped, checking on George’s comfort levels. “Are you finally finished?” George asked. “No,” Clay chuckled. “I’m only halfway in.” George blushed. Clay kept slowly inserting himself until George felt Clay’s thighs beneath him. “Jesus fucking christ Clay,” George said with a strained voice, impacted by how full he felt. “I’m 10 inches,” Clay whispered. George looked surprised and turned on before he said, “Probably why it feels like I’m being impaled.” 

Clay patiently waited for George to adjust to his length. George rolled his hips a little, testing the feeling. “God, your dick is good,” he half-moaned. “Turn and face away from me, I think it will feel even better,” Clay said with a dark look. George carefully lifted his leg over Clay’s lap and turned to where he faced away from Clay in his lap. George moaned startledly when he felt Clay’s dick press against his prostate. 

Clay grabbed George’s hips and started thrusting up into him. George was a moaning mess, feeling Clay’s dick slide along his walls each time until it hit his prostate. Clay kept fucking up into George’s ass relentlessly and at a fast pace. George’s whiny moans got louder and louder. Just as George felt his orgasm building up, he saw a woman about their age approaching the hot tub. 

“Clay!” George whispered loudly, trying to suppress his moans. “Huh?” Clay said, not stopping his pace. “So-meone-s com-ing,” George tried to say. “Oh.” Clay stopped moving and looked over George’s shoulder. A brunette woman with pale skin approached the hot tub and asked, “Hey, could I join you guys? I feel like it’s safer to be with a gay couple. Some guy was acting really fucking creepy in the hot tub I was in.” 

Was it really that obvious they were a couple? Friends can sit on friend's laps, right? “Sure,” Clay said, smiling. The lady stepped up into the hot tub and sunk into the bubbling water. George wished Clay had said no, because getting off Clay’s dick would be simply too obvious, so he would have to sit there. The three sat in relaxed silence for a while, Clay pulling George back to lean on him. 

George had been so close to cumming and then this girl had to join at the perfectly wrong time. Now he was just sitting there, overstimulated and stuffed with a long dick. Clay made small talk while George pretended to relax, trying his best to stay still. After a few minutes of chatting with the girl, the hot tub went into a relaxed silence. George turned his head as much as he could and whispered desperately, “Please, Clay. Make an excuse as to why she has to go so I can stop being tortured.” 

“I can’t just force a kind girl away from us who did nothing wrong,” Clay whispered back, right into George’s ear, making shivers run down George’s spine. Clay sat up more straight in the hot tub, but his real intentions were to make George feel him. And he succeeded. George moaned startledly, Clay’s dick pushing hard up against his prostate. George quickly covered his mouth. 

Thankfully, the girl across from them seemed not to hear. She had her head halfway submerged in the water and her eyes were closed. Clay noticed her state of relaxation and thrust upwards harshly. He felt George clench around him as he heard a whine escape George’s mouth. The girl was still blissfully unaware. Clay suddenly grabbed George’s hips tightly and fucked up into him. George covered his mouth with both hands, barely muffling the lewd noises he let out. 

George kept a (somewhat) careful eye on the girl, who was still relaxing quietly. Clay slid his big hands along George’s back as he kept thrusting. “Uhnnn I’m close,” George moaned, the words muffled slightly through his hands. “Me too,” Clay said through gritted teeth. He sped up his pace and soon felt George’s ass tighten on him. George moaned loudly as he came into the warm water, untouched. 

As Clay felt George tense up around him, he came as well, gripping George’s sides so tightly George was sure it would leave bruises. “Fuuck,” Clay moaned as he came. George felt the warm liquid fill his insides, twitching from the overstimulation. Just as they both finished, the girl across from them sat up above the water and opened her eyes, rubbing them. “Ah, I think I’m gonna head home now. I’m tired. Thanks for letting me join you guys!” she said. “Yeah, no problem,” Clay said breathlessly. 

She stepped out of the water and turned around one last time. “Also, I was debating saying this, but I could hear you even with my ears underwater. Maybe next time you should warn me if you’re gonna fuck,” the girl said, smiling jokingly. “Heh,” Clay chuckled, embarrassed. George just blushed bright red, saying nothing. “Sorry?” Clay said, for once completely unable to think of what to say. “Eh, it’s fine. These are the adults-only hours,” the lady said as she walked away. 

Throughout the rest of George’s stay, he and Clay became closer and developed a good relationship. George went back to Europe, but the two still talked every day. They soon told their close friends about their relationship, and 6 months in, their fans. George then decided to move to Florida and they moved in together. Clay revealed his face to his fans and streamed every so often with a face cam with George. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> hi im so sorry i posted this my friend begged me to. anyways hope you enjoyed... ? comment if u liked it!


End file.
